This Is The Life
by Cheshire-san
Summary: AU: Lelouch and company are all having a fine life in Japan. Simply a happy life. But what if an athlete would come crashing inside the world of the Lamperouge family, the Ashford friends and especially Lelouch's world? Just an athlete, right? What could go right, I mean What could go wrong?


**A/N: **Heya! This is my first multi-chapped AU. So I hope ya'll enjoy your reading. Please don't flame me, this my first Code Geass AU. Is this long enough or short? Neh, Well nevermind, let's get going and read. And by the way, the title is crazy! It's super random. I have nothing in mind put a better one. NEVERMIND THAT! Let's be happy and read!

ENJOY!

* * *

"EEEEEEHH!"

A young man suddenly bolted up awake in alarm, making the bad that he was resting on slightly creak. He is certainly sure that he didn't set the alarm clock, which was placed on a bedside table, on last night since the following day turned out to be a weekend. Feeling really drowsy, he decided to go back to sleep once more. As his eyelids descended, he slump himself on the the bed carelessly.

A little while later the door started banging, voices barking outside.

_"Wake up sleepy head!"_

_"Nii-san rise and shine! The morning's beautiful, don't just ignore it."_

And of course, that made the boy awake. Groaning, he muffled "Leave me alone..." The voice wasn't clear though and the twins barely heard a single word - that's because he was burying his face on the soft, cushy pillow. More voices. Frowning at the voices that rudely interrupted him in going halfway to dreamland, he sunk deeper under the white sheets praying silently to those gods who are listening that those voices will be muted.

More banging.

_"Nii-san, you'll miss breakfast!"_

Just ignore it. Eventually they'll get tired and will go away. He thought helplessly.

_"Onii-san, Rollo and I will put some of your fangirls inside if you don't wake up!" _There were laughs followed.

He wouldn't fall for it. And besides, those laughs were making the statement more obvious than it is before. But hearing that dreadful word 'fangirls' made the man cringed nonetheless. Still he ignored them.

_"We'll put dad inside!"_

Now he couldn't sleep. Not because he loath that his father, known as the man with a loud mouth in the neighborhood, would come bounding inside and scream, but because his two younger siblings insisting endlessly. He was now on a sit-up position, arms crossed over chest, sulking.

There was a long pause, then... _"Lelouch-nii, Nunally would be going out with a newly-found boyfriend who likes cookies, like me. Goodbye."_

In a milisecond, the twins saw the door open instantly with so much force that the wind bent towards them. Sighting their brother, already wearing decent clothes not in his pajamas. Nunally and Rollo looked really awed at how FAST he change and then looked at his bottom clothes. Heh, is Lelouch really this accurate?

"Nii-san, you're not going outside later wearing a polo shirt and still in your pajama shorts, won't you?" Nunally inquired.

Hn, maybe not.

But Lelouch said in a warning tone. "Nunally. Stay."

Both twins arched a bro, looking at him completely bewildered. Remembering at what Rollo said to him that no doubt caught him off guard. _Nunally has a boyfriend. _Knowing at what he meant, the twins looked at him innocently, trying to suppress the laughter that is itching inside.

"I'll kill that unworthy creature." Lelouch grumbled.

That did it. The two struggled to keep their composure and ended up bursting in laughter. Rollo was now on the floor banging his hand on the concrete and the other was clutching his aching stomach firmly. Nunally was giggling non-stop.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. Feeling utterly stupid at how he was tricked that easily by a 12 year old "Rollo don't scare me again. One more time, you'll regret what I'll do."

Said boy stopped in alarm and fear rushed through his body, and a little bit of anger too. Looking at him promptly and said rather harsh. "Steal my cookies. I'll assassinate you!"

Typical Rollo. Cookies are top priority.

He smirked. Not minding his younger brother for now, he turned his head to face his little sister who also returned to her composure, wiping the small tear from her eyes. Noticing his brother's worried stare. She deduced that her 'Nii-san' wasn't convinced yet that it was only a joke and still needs confirmation, and so she'll give one.

Smiling reassuredly, she said "Nii-san, Rollo is just joking just to wake you up. Don't worry I'm still yours!" She squealed as she hug his brother tightly.

This handsome raven-haired teen with unique amethyst eyes name Lelouch Lamperouge is the eldest son of the rich Lamperouge family. 16 years of age, Ashford's Student Council viceprez, chess legend, also known as School's Heartthrob, number one academic student, etc. But of course, he still is the loving brother and son.

He returned the hug. Out of the blue, Nunally said "Although nii-san, I want you to have a girlfriend! You seemed so lonely."

Rollo then perked up when he stopped mumbling about how all the cookies in the house belongs to him, only him. And backed Nunally up "Yeah nii-san. At times, I do wonder if whether you're gay or not."

Rollo and Nunally, Lamperouge twins, 12. Possessing adorable eyes like their brother's but the only difference is that theirs are shader blue. Nunally has long curly brown locks and the boy has short locks, also the same color as his twin of course. Middle schoolers at Ashford and the most adorable twins in the family.

Lelouch flinched. That sounds quite insulting. "That's not necessary and I don't feel lonely. AND mostly I'm not gay. I'm already contented at what I have." Detaching himself from Nunally, he gathered both his siblings downstairs to have breakfast. Rollo on the right and Nunally on his left. "I could smell mom's cook way up here, and it smells really delicious."

"Alright! Let's go!...But, won't you change your pajama shorts first, Lelouch-nii?"

* * *

As soon as Lelouch change is clothes in more proper clothing, the trio descended downstairs casually and strided towards the kitchen. There they saw a raven-haired woman cooking breakfast more cheerfully than usual. Lelouch, Nunally and Rollo made their way to the table to occupy one of the seats, waiting patiently for breakfast. The doorbell rang and Lelouch stood up to tend it as what his mother told him to do. Opening the door, there stood a very familiar person.

"Cuzzy! Good morning to you!" A pink-haired female greeted animatedly.

Lelouch smiled back. "Euphie, good morning."

Euphemia. Same age as Lelouch. Their very cheerful and enthusiastic cousin. Having the same lavender eyes, calm and full of bliss. The siblings really like to have Euphie company, especially the twins. Being so jolly and well-mannered that can make the atmosphere lighten whenever it's dark and making it even more merry than it is already. Surely they like her company but still it's a little too much to have her in early in the morning with no apparent reason. But maybe there is a reason, Lelouch just doesn't know so he inquired.

"Euphie, what's brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"Auntie said that she has something to tell us and it's really important, so she decided that I might as well tag along and know about it more. And that's why I'm here!"

"Oh really..." Lelouch said, not minding at how nonchalant he sound. Deep in thoughts on what kind of news that is so urgent that Euphie needs to be in the house. He shook the thought off and ushered his cousin to the dinning room.

Inside Marianna just finished preparing breakfast as she placed the food neatly on the table and Rollo gave extra hands. Nunally busy fixing some strands of her hair that awfully tangled. The twins took notice first as Euphie came inside and greeted her in unison "EUPHIE! Good morning!"

"Morning to you two also!" Euphie frantically waved. Noticing Marianna, she greeted her too "Morning Auntie!"

Marianne looked at her and greetd back. "Euphie, you're already here! Good morning!."

Nunally is more than pleased to have her in that caused her to stop on what she's doing and jumped off her seat, hugging Euphie.

"Nunna-chan!" They were squeeling and giggling and jumping and squeeling. Lelouch cringed but he still endured the voice that almost sound as loud as his father. But luckily, he's still not awake so-

"GOOD MORNING HOUSEMATES!" Voice boomed upstairs that reached way down. Lelouch noticed just yet that since Euhpie came in, it truly is joyful where everyone started to shout.

Having enough, Lelouch reminded his father to keep his voice down calmly. "DAD, Shut up! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Oh goodie, look at him, he also joined the family outburst.

Hearing footsteps thundered down the staircase, everyone readied themselves for another _peaceful_ morning greeting by the huge man, oh for the sake of Brittania, Marianna is now praying silently, complete with a the prayer position and the kneeling and looking heavenwards and, oh god, sunshine effects.

And the highly anticipated thing occurred "HEL-LO MY DARLINGS! GOOD MOR-" Charles was cutoff by a kunai that passed dangerously close to his right side of the head and hit the wall neatly. Everyone looked at the one who throw that dangerous sharp thing with shock expressions.

Lelouch broke the trance "Oh, Sayoko-san. Since when have you been here?"

The brown-haired Japanese maid answered with a composed face "Since I heard Master Charles greeted you all _pleasantly._"

"Oh..."

Marianna hurriedly requested Sayoko's help to aid her on something that could distract her in saving his husband's dear life and Sayoko obediently followed. And everybody returned to their seats to wait for Marianne and so that they could start their morning breakfast.

Charles returned to his loud self once again. Recognising the pink-head, he greeted. "OH, GOOD MORNING ANYA-CHAN!"

Lelouch scowled. "Dad, it's Euphie." Tapping his finger on a plate leisurely and his other hand supported Lelouch's head as his elbow is propped on the table.

Euphie graced a small smile. "Good morning to you too, Uncle."

"AHAHAHA! YOU'RE UNCLE IS SO BLIND, I THOUGT YOU'RE ANYA-CHAN! 'CUZ THAT PINK HAIR STANDS OUT EFFECTIVELY, BUT YET AGAIN YOU'RE SHUGO'S GRILFRIENDS, EUPHIE!"

Euphie giggled, blushing at the mention of her very very VERY close friend. "Yes, it's me Uncle, Euphie! And it's not Shugo, it's Suzaku."

At the mention of his best friend, Lelouch promptly glance at Nunally who is busy listening at Rollo that was story telling about how a cookie knight saved a cookie princess but in the end the cookie knight ate the cookie princess because he was hungry. Lelouch looked at Rollo incredulously with a raised brow. What a peculiar story. Anyways, Nunally is fond of Suzaku since they had grown up together but Nunally's reaction doesn't matter anymore to Lelouch. Because Nunally is quite busy on listening at his twin brother.

Charles stopped shouting when he took a seat beside Euphie and grabbed the newspaper lying on the table that was prepared for him everyday and started to read it. Rollo didn't wait and started nibbling on the cookies that was prepared. Nunally was just humming a song. Beside Nunna, Lelouch is slumped on the table, snoring. And beside Lelouch was Euphie nibbling on cookies too. Euphie wasn't comfortable on what she's doing because she could notice Rollo's intense stare but she continued anyway.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Then a clap brought their attention at once, Lelouch bolted upright and snorted, the twins and Euphie laughed. He glared "Stop laughing, will you?" Looking at the source of the clap. Marianna declared "Let's eat breakfast so I could tell what's the news, okay? Okay!" She took the seat available beside her husband and they all started breakfast.

In the middle of their breakfast, Marianna finally started. "You all remember Jeremiah, right?"

Lelouch then perked up in curiosity, looking at her mother he asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Strange, one of his mother's closest friend drop a call, for what?

Everybody was now listening attentively, surprisingly Charles didn't said any comment about it, maybe it's because he was a drinking his favorite coffee that kept him composed like a real grown adult.

Marianne continued "Well, he said that his niece will be visiting Japan!" she giggled again.

"Niece? Since when did he have a niece?" Lelouch asked. Nunally and Rollo and Euphie nodded at her questioningly. Charles joined, so composed "Yes, dear, please continue."

"Well, Lelouch. Since you're not paying much attention on the outside world, that's why you didn't know." Marianne said pointedly as she sipped tea calmly. Lelouch shrugged, that's true. She continued "And about her, she'll be visiting our home! So prepare yourselves! For further inquiries, let's just wait for her."

Lelouch muttered. "So that's why you screamed early in the morning, huh mom?"

"Oh sorry dearie, I can't help it I'm too surprised and excited!"

Nunally and Euphie held hands and started to squeal. Again. "Were going to have a visitor! WEEE!"

Rollo then asked the unspoken, in between bites. "When will she arrive?"

Marriane squeeled even louder and announced "TOMORROW!"

Lelouch choked on his tea _What?! So soon!? _Then Charles returned to his usual nature. Slamming his mug against the table abruptly and then said "GOOD GRACIOUS, WE HAVE TOO PREPAR-" Then Marianne shoved a cookie to his mouth.

Euphie is now texting Suzaku to tag along and Suzaku texted Gino to tag along and Gino texted Anya to tag along and Anya put on a status in their blog of '_Friends For Life' _Invade Lelouch's manor tomorrow, they're going to have a visitor And Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley, and Kallen saw it and they will also tag along.

Lelouch felt something's going to be unpleasant when he saw Euphie texting frantically. But he shook his head. _Texting is just a hamrless thing, what could go wrong?_

* * *

_In Britannia_

It's already past six when two individuals stayed inside the gym at the swimming area. Stepping on to the diving board. Her toes curled around the edge of the board, muscles tensed and ready to push off in hearing the buzzer. She looked at the shimmering water before her, wanting to savour and feel the coolness when she hit the the blue liquid.

A deep male voice said "Take your mark..." Then the buzzer finally came to life.

The swimmer jump off as she was supposed to be and hit the water. She knew that she had gotten a good jump. And she continued her stroke for only 400 meters in her practice. Paddling her feet with enough strength whilst cupping the water, she turned her face to the right side and take enough supply of oxygen in. Nearing the wall ahead, she turned a somersault beneath and pushed her feet against the concrete as she began to head back and continue her stroking up until the end of the 8 lapped freestyle.

A huge man with a tan skin and dark blonde hair watching his swimmer dashing at high speed, as usual, in the water. When she tapped the wall for the final 8 laps, that's when the scarred man pressed the 'pause' button on his hand. The stern looking man formed a contented smile as he saw what read on the stopwatch. "Impressive. You're even getting better by the minute. That'll be all for today, take a rest."

The swimmer took off her goggles when she's now on the flat surface, free from water. She gaze at her substitute coach and gave him a small thank you. She excused herself and strided towards the changing room. After ours of practice, she badly want rest right now so she didn't waste any minute and went to the car that is expecting her at the school's main gate.

She went inside and gazed at her driver. Amused at who decided to pick her up, she said "Well look who decided to pick me up, I didn't quite expect that."

The man laughed. "Surprised?" Handing her a folder, the girl looked at him with a puzzled look. He sighed "Thats _it_." She nodded, bewilderedness took off as she understood what he meant. She simply accepted the folder. As the man powered on the engines and came roaring to life, they headed straight home.

The girl remember that she forgot to greet the man, and of course her parents taught her to be polite. Tucking some of her green strands behind her ear, she looked at the man's back with her piercing golden eyes and said.

"Good evening, Uncle Jeremiah."

* * *

**A/N:** So so so...how's it? Good. Bad. ? Nyahaha, alright the next chappie would be in the next days, if I have time I'll update it as soon as possible. Tell me what ya think so... Review?


End file.
